Atherosclerotic coronary heart disease (CHD) represents the major cause for death and cardiovascular morbidity in the western world. Risk factors for CHD include hypertension, diabetes mellitus, family history, male gender, cigarette smoke and serum cholesterol. A total cholesterol level in excess of 225 to 250 mg/dl is associated with significant elevation of risk of CHD.
Cholesteryl esters are a major component of atherosclerotic lesions and the major storage form of cholesterol in arterial wall cells. Formation of cholesteryl esters is also a key step in the intestinal absorption of dietary cholesterol. Thus, inhibition of cholesteryl ester formation and reduction of serum cholesterol is likely to inhibit the progression of atherosclerotic lesion formation, decrease the accumulation of cholesteryl esters in the arterial wall, and block the intestinal absorption of dietary cholesterol.
The regulation of whole-body cholesterol homeostasis in humans and animals involves the regulation of dietary cholesterol and modulation of cholesterol biosynthesis, bile acid biosynthesis and the catabolism of the cholesterol-containing plasma lipoproteins. The liver is the major organ responsible for cholesterol biosynthesis and catabolism and for this reason, it is a prime determinant of plasma cholesterol levels. The liver is the site of synthesis and secretion of very low density lipoproteins (VLDL) which are subsequently metabolized to low density lipoproteins (LDL) in the circulation. LDL are the predominant cholesterol-carrying lipoproteins in the plasma and an increase in their concentration is correlated with increased atherosclerosis.
When intestinal cholesterol absorption is reduced, by whatever means, less cholesterol is delivered to the liver. The consequence of this action is decreased hepatic lipoprotein production, and an increase in the hepatic clearance of plasma cholesterol, mostly as LDL. Thus, the net effect of inhibiting intestinal cholesterol absorption is a decrease in plasma cholesterol levels.
Certain azetidinone core structures have been reported to be useful in lowering cholesterol levels by decreasing intestinal cholesterol absorption. These related azetidinone cores and their synthesis are detailed in the following commonly assigned U.S. patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated, in their entirety, herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,688,787; 5,698,548; 5,624,920; 5,631,365; 5,633,246; 5,656,624; 5,744,467; and 5,767,115. The discovery of 2-azetidinones as potent and selective intestinal cholesterol absorption inhibitors has confirmed this mechanism as a key point of intervention for lowering cholesterol plasma levels and has validated the therapeutic value of such an approach.
The mechanism by which cholesterol moves from the lumen into the epithelial layer lining the small intestine is not well understood. Recent experimental evidence supports the notion of an active transport process mediated by a protein or proteins in the enterocyte brush border membrane rather than a simple diffusion model. Kinetic analysis and sterol specificity of cholesterol uptake as well as the structure-activity relationship studies of the cholesterol absorption inhibitors are consistent with a specific protein receptor/transporter regulated event. Potential molecules for this process have been proposed in recent years. However, the specific biochemical pathway responsible for cholesterol absorption remains to be defined.
Compounds I and II (especially II)
where R is fluorine, are potent inhibitors of cholesterol uptake in animal models and humans. The mechanism by which these compounds and related 2-azetidinones inhibit the uptake of cholesterol across the intestinal wall is not known. These compounds do not sequester bile acids or precipitate cholesterol Nor do they potently inhibit HMG-CoA reductase, pancreatic lipase, or acyl-CoA cholesterol acyl transferase (ACAT). Understanding the mechanism by which these compounds inhibit cholesterol absorption will shed light on the biochemical pathways involved in the uptake of dietary and biliary cholesterol.